


CHoices

by lutaski



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutaski/pseuds/lutaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts on the tarmac before the plane turns around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHoices

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would give the 221 B format a try.

John had allowed Sherlock to lie to him at the end of their relationship, again, a lie of omission that this time he readily took part in. Standing on the tarmac, John watched the plane carry Sherlock away from him and the family he had vowed to be a part of. Sherlock, once again, was giving up his life for John’s happiness and safety.

He wasn’t sure who he hated more, them for breaking his heart or himself for his inability to tell them how he really felt. Sherlock had left him once and was doing so again, this time with less hope for a return. Mary had shot his best friend knowing Sherlock could have died. Knowing how broken Sherlock’s death had left him the first time. He had married Mary knowing that she didn’t have his whole heart and he had never admitted to Sherlock that the detective held a large part of his heart.

Part of him felt relief that Sherlock was gone, now he would never have to have to admit to Mary that sometimes it wasn’t her in his dreams, her name was not the one he wanted to call out in ecstasy. If given another chance, John would sit them down; explain that for him to be truly happy he needed to choose them both.


End file.
